


A Strong Captain

by Yuuchi (Katsumi27)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Yamaguchi is really strong you gays, implied smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Yuuchi
Summary: Tsukishima is looking a little distracted during morning practice. Yachi asks around to figure out why that might be. Turns out it's Captain Yamaguchi's fault and something only he can fix.Takes place during their third year. Yamaguchi is really strong and Tsukishima is really distracted by it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	A Strong Captain

Yachi observed morning practice as usual. For the most part the team seemed to be doing well. Even the first years were falling into Yamaguchi’s rhythm and glowing with his praise. It somehow worked better than Yachi’s — not that she was complaining. She glanced at each of the three mixed groups again with a nagging feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Things were a little too…quiet.

She glanced first at Hinata and Kageyama who were normally the biggest source of noise. The two of them were in good form, bickering from across the net at their usual volume, drawing occasional worried looks from the first years on their teams. But something was still missing…

On any given day, the two loudmouths had a third-party instigator who either elaborated on their jabs at each other or poked fun at them himself. But today, Tsukishima was on the other side of the gym and wasn’t even glancing in their direction. Yachi watched as he jumped for a ball and was easily blocked by one of the second years. Absent was his usual grimace at being bested. Instead, he landed, looked around the gym with a blank face, and resumed the game without a word. Now, Tsukishima wasn’t exactly known for being expressive, but the vacant look on his face was a little worrying.

Yachi checked her stopwatch and blew her whistle. She handed Hinata a water bottle as he approached for a short break. He thanked her and stood to the side, watching the rest of the gym.

“Hinata, did anything happen with Tsukishima lately?”

Hinata wiped his face with a towel and looked over at the middle blocker. “Oh, his face looks weird.”

Yachi gave a tight smile. A tired Tsukishima tended to be grouchy, a sick Tsukishima sharp and aggressive, this Tsukishima was simply elsewhere.

“Yeah, did something happen?” she repeated.

Hinata moved through a few simple stretches and hummed thoughtfully. “It’s probably because of what happened this morning.”

…

Already used to the routine, the four third years arrived to the clubroom at around the same time. Hinata and Kageyama had raced there from the entrance of the school and were standing beside the door as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima climbed the stairs at a slower — probably much safer pace. Kageyama had his fingers in Hinata’s hair again, grumbling about how it was getting too long and would get in the way of volleyball. This too had become part of their morning routine the past few weeks so not even Tsukishima had anything to say about it.

Instead, Tsukishima was practically draped over Yamaguchi’s shoulder making his own complaints. “Captain, I’m really too sleepy. Playing volleyball like this is a danger to myself and others. I really think I should sit this one out.”

“Is that right?” Yamaguchi replied, turning the key to the clubroom. “Well maybe next time you won’t stay up all night watching that lizard documentary.”

“It was about _iguanas_, and that’s beside the point. I’m about to fall over any second and you’ll have to catch—”

Yamaguchi pushed open the door and took a step forward, ignoring the whiny Tsukishima clinging to him. But Tsukishima hadn’t anticipated the move and somehow lost his footing mid-sentence and started falling. Yamaguchi must have felt something because he turned around and _caught him_.

…

Hinata snickered behind his hand as he told the story.

“I don’t get it. What does that have to do with it?” Yachi asked, still looking over at Tsukishima who had just missed another block.

“Well, Tsukishima had already started falling so Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and then caught him around the waist. So, you know, they looked like they were dancing and Yamaguchi _dipped_ him. I swear I’ve never seen Tsukishima’s face turn that red before. It was _great_.”

Kageyama joined them on the sidelines, nodding a silent ‘thank you’ as Yachi handed him a bottle of water. “So that’s why he’s playing so badly today?”

“Probably,” said Hinata.

Yachi sighed. “You two get back out there. Thanks for letting me know.” She blew her whistle to signal the next group to take a break. “Captain!”

Yamaguchi hit one more spike into the blocking board before walking toward her, patting the libero on the back as he passed. Tsukishima’s eyes followed him from the other end of the gym.

“What’s up, Manager?” he asked with a grin.

“It looks like Tsukishima needs some air. Could you take him outside for a few minutes?”

Yamaguchi frowned and turned to look at Tsukishima who was leaning against the wall with his drink in his hand, looking in their general direction. Yamaguchi rarely paid much attention to Tsukishima during drills, he almost always had good form unless he was sick or injured so it surprised him to see him so listless. Tsukishima stiffened as he finally noticed Yamaguchi looking and quickly looked away.

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

“Got it. Give us like…five minutes?”

“Counting on you, Captain.”

The two of them returned about seven minutes later, a little pink in the face and eager to get back to practice. Tsukishima didn’t miss a single block for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, basically Tsukishima needed to get pinned to the wall outside the gym and smooched. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
